The invention relates to a device for displaying a text message, in particular to a clock which displays the time as a text message. Clocks are one of the oldest human developments, meeting the need to consistently measure intervals of time shorter than the natural units, the day, the lunar month and the year. Each clock includes an indicator which displays the count of seconds, minutes and/or hours in a human readable form. Clocks commonly referred to as analog clocks display the time in analog form with moving hour and minute hands. Digital clocks display the time in a periodically changing digits on a digital display.
These displays in most cases comprise at least four digits, two digits for indicating the hour and two further digits for indicating the minute. Optionally, a fifth and sixth digit may be used for indicating the second. In a simple and well-known form each digit is made up of seven segments arranged in a certain pattern which allows to form the Arabic numerals from 0 to 9 by selectively switching on specific combinations of these segments.
Other types of clocks display a graphical representation of time, for example by representing the minutes by a varying length of a bar, which may be provided with a scale.
From the registered European community design No. 712484-0006, the entire contents is incorporated herein by reference, a clock has become known having a display showing the time as a text message reading for example “twelve seventeen”.
In addition, it is of course also known to display text message as well as the time on a non-dedicated type of display, for example a computer monitor, in various formats.
Based upon this prior art it is an object of the invention to provide a device for displaying a text message which displays the text message in an alternative, easily readable and appealing way.